Casillero 132
by Alezti
Summary: - Sesshomaru, deja que me vaya – dijo la morena en voz baja, le faltaba el aire pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir con la conversación.-


_ALOH ! de nuevo !_

_Pues estoy con muchas ideas en la cabeza, esta en especial rondaba ya mi cabeza hace tiempo. Pero hasta ahorita es que me doy el tiempo._

_Ahora, hoy hace unas horas publique otra historia pero estaba ilegalmente en la computadora del trabajo por lo que no pude agradecer comentarios de mi ultima historia Universo. Por eso les pido disculpas por hacer ese espacio, aqui va !_

**L0vuuu 15**  
**Hime-chan Natsumi**  
**mimato bombon kou**  
**Etternal Fanel**  
**Daimonium Cardinale:** ah muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo amo en verdad que me digan lo que mas les gusto del fic y lo que pensaron o que sintieron mientras leian. Que bien que escuchaste la canción :) y hace mucho que lei Corazones Atormentados, realmente no recuerdo bien xD Volveré a leer. Otra vez gracias.  
**Aiko Hime Aka**  
**Lu**  
**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**  
**Luna31**  
**Faby Sama:** tú siempre me dices que mis historias son cortas y me siento mal por eso TuT perdón, deberás lo intento pero no puedo. Muchas gracias por seguirlas a pesar de eso.  
**Yesenia-yese91**

**De verdad mil gracias por leer lo que escribo.**

_Ahora si, Inuyasha no es mio. El común OOC _

* * *

Un golpe seco en el metal se escuchó en el pequeño pasillo, un golpe que presagiaba que los lockers habían sido golpeados sin cuidado.

Claro que eso es lo que estarían pensando las personas, si es que hubiera alguien en el pasillo o a los alrededores, pero no era así. El pequeño pasillo era de un metro y medio de ancho y tan largo que era el lugar donde había una hilera de casilleros pertenecientes a cada uno de los trabajadores de esa tienda comercial.

Volviendo al ruido, es correcto que algo se estrelló en ellos, ¿Qué era? Algo que debía ser secreto, que estaba prohibido, que si alguien se enteraba su estancia en ese lugar acabaría. Suerte, ¡suerte! Que era media noche y lo más cercano era el discreto vigilante que custodiaba la entrada de personal y que casualmente, estaba haciendo su ronda, verificando las alarmas.

El casillero 132 era el merecedor de tal golpe y testigo de tal arrebato de pasión. Porque si, nadie estaba moliéndose a golpes, al menos no de una manera violenta, bueno tal vez un poco violenta y uno que otro golpe, pero eso solo era al comienzo, cuando Kagome empezaba con un discurso del por qué ya no deberían seguir saliendo tan tarde juntos, que la gente empezaría a sospechar. Al comienzo, cuando Sesshomaru harto de pasar todo el día viéndola a una distancia que a él le parecía kilométrica y hundiéndose en envidia sabiendo que otros se acercaban a ella y podían hablarle y uno que otro coquetearle, le importaba un cacahuate la hora o lo que podrían sospechar los demás, él la anhelaba de modo enloquecedor, contaba las horas esperando que pudieran estar juntos. Aprovechaba cuando se encontraban en ese mismo pasillo, para rozarle la mano, usaba pretextos para acudir a su área de trabajo. Y con todo eso de precedente, no podía si no callarla con besos bruscos, pero ella siempre se resistía, parecía no entender la necesidad que tenia de saciarse de ella, de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su piel.

Por eso el comienzo siempre era temerario, Kagome resistiéndose, tratando de mantener la cordura, golpeándolo en el pecho intentando separarlo. Por eso siempre alguien terminaba estampado en algún lugar de ese pasillo, o de la oficina gerencial, o del comedor, o del lavabo de los baños, o de la caja de cobro. Daños al inmueble habían registrado en una ocasión que tiraron un estante con productos de bebé.

Esta noche los casilleros fueron los destinados a tan noble acontecimiento. Besos intensos, lenguas queriendo doblegar a la contraria, labios hinchados, jalones de ropa, mordidas inesperadas, gemidos ahogados, caricias furtivas.

Pero también esta noche los casilleros presenciaron un desvió en la rutina, esta noche los casilleros presenciaron la última de aquellas escenas.

\- Sesshomaru, deja que me vaya – dijo la morena en voz baja, le faltaba el aire pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir con la conversación.

\- No puedo dejar que lo hagas, deberías saberlo – contesto Sessh y volvió a morder los labios de su pareja.

\- Por favor, no es justo, ni para ti ni para mí, ni para el resto de las personas, ya me cansé –

Esa suplica junto con la cara de Kagome bastaron para que Sesshomaru dejara de besar la piel expuesta de la castaña, ella le estaba pidiendo, rogando prácticamente, él estaba consciente de la situación, pero era posesivo, no quería dejarla ir, si la dejaba alguien podría robársela y el no estaba dispuesto a eso.

\- Ya me cansé Sesshomaru, lo que siento por ti va más allá de encuentros a escondidas, ya no quiero guardarme esto, quiero que todos se enteren que tú eres mío.

Sesshomaru lo consideró, esas palabras se escuchaban tan bien saliendo de la boca de su novia. Ella quería marcar su territorio justamente como él lo quería también. Tal vez no era mala idea, tal vez era lo mejor. Dejarla ir se escuchaba catastrófico, hiriente, sin solución. Nada más lejos de la verdad, dejarla ir solo significaba que ya no tendrían que trabajar en el mismo lugar, que ya no serían compañeros, que él ya no sería su jefe inmediato, que ya podría decir que tenía una relación con ella.

¿Que era fácil? Por supuesto que no, ella ya tenía mucho tiempo trabajando ahí, su casa estaba cerca, tenía grandes amigos y un sueldo estable, él fue el que llego jodiendolo todo, enamorándola, enamorándose. No estaba en sus planes, pero paso. Él no quería que ella perdiera todas sus comodidades, por eso le había propuesto aquella relación a escondidas, si alguien se enteraba los dos probablemente saldrían despedidos.

\- No pasará nada conmigo, podre encontrar otro trabajo, solo... solo di que sí. Estaremos mejor.

Recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Sesshomaru, tenían solo 6 meses de que empezó esa relación, sin embargo, él sabía que no tenía otra salida, que su mundo se había reducido a ella.

\- Cásate conmigo

* * *

Aquellos casilleros fueron espectadores de la proposición matrimonial más imprevista de toda su vida, aunque no es como si las personas fueran pidiendo matrimonio en ese pasillo, no es como si tuvieran vida para comenzar, pero aun así, si alguien le preguntara al casillero 132 lo que se respondió, orgullosamente recordaría como al día siguiente una morena de cabello azabache pasaba por ese mismo pasillo con su carta de renuncia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer !**

**Espero que no este confuso, esto se me ocurrió por un evento que paso en mi trabajo, la mayoría de las empresas tienen aquella política donde se prohíben las relaciones románticas. Algunas las respetan, algunas otras no, yo creí ciegamente que donde laboro no las respetaban, ya que he visto varias parejitas, pero me sorprendieron hace un par de meses cuando separaron a una, no la corrieron pero si la cambiaron, y a la semana cortaron por lo que de nada valió. Y eso me llevo a darle ese rumbo, Sesshomaru no quería que eso pasara, al menos en el mismo lugar, a pesar de contenerse, la tenía cerca y por eso al dejarla ir se aseguró de que la tendría aún para él. Bueno...**

**Creo son mas notas que shot asi que...**

**Hasta la siguiente historia. :))))))**


End file.
